


Moonlight

by BOKE_Crow



Series: KGHN Cat AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Eventual Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKE_Crow/pseuds/BOKE_Crow
Summary: [The stranger came out of the darkness, face bathed in the moonlight, and oh did Hinata felt disheartened by the lack of disappointment he felt – because the blue-eyed individual in front of him was none other than—"Kage… yama?"It was even worse than death, he's done for.]It's spring!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KGHN Cat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbybbyowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/gifts).



> This oneshot is for @bbybbyabby on twitter! (she's a wonderful person, go follow her pls) Thank you so much for your support and your gift, you're amazing!!  
> Hope you all enjoy! *-*

Clouds covered the ring of light produced by the full moon, long and low meows were echoing outside. An orange tabby cat was hanging out on a fence, paws gripping the wood beneath his claws tightly, if you looked closely, you'd see his fur quickly raising and falling back on his spine, the base of his tail throbbing at each intake of breath. A slow rumble escaped his throat, ending in a mewl, he couldn't bare it anymore—the scorching feeling in his backside made him feel so numb— he had to relieve it somehow. In fact, he had to relieve it now! Getting on his suddenly heavy paws, he fell back on the grass, he had to leave for a moment.

He didn't want his sister to see him in this state, he felt so… weak. He was still not used to _that_ time of the year, he could barely hold back from howling – he couldn't explain why he'd do that either. He made a run for the forest, tail raised high. He felt hot and breathless, the cold feeling of the grass was soothing to his numb paws, he felt like rolling around in it. He was so out of it that he didn't saw he penetrated on the territory of a certain someone.

…

_Bad idea._

Already panting, he took a big whiff and stumbled from the fresh and musky response his nose received. It became painful. So painful. Small mewls escaped him, he was now babbling intelligible things, but a single name often came out broken. " _—mm, K-kage-… yama…_ ", at this point he started rubbing his overheating body against the closest tree. A part of his conscience hated him for being so easily vulnerable at the thought of the annoying male living next door. Rolling around in the fresh fallen leaves, he tried refreshing his overheating fur, but alas, to no avail. He lied down on his back, cringing at his vulnerability.

Little did he know, the fuss he was making made some stray cats answer back, trying to attract the crying feline. Unfortunately for them, their pleas fell on deaf ears, Hinata could barely concentrate, much less respond to those desperate yowls, there was only one voice he'd answer back to. Deep down, he knew who and hated it.

If this moron showed up, he'd make sure to damage that handsome face of his and claw those pretty blue eyes, and maybe nibble on that nose and— _Wait._ What was he thinking? His thoughts were too clouded, his vision was a bit blurred from the pain— _maybe a bit too much_ — his senses were on overdrive, he couldn't smell anything else and that made his frustration rise. He let out a hiss of exasperation.

"Damn you Kageyama!" His fur was all puffed up, tiny growls and mewls echoed in the dark shade of the trees.

In his delirium he heard crunching leaves, except the noise it produced was amplified by ten. Lying on his stomach at the speed of light, he groaned at the dizziness that came to him, when it finally faded away, he looked up and saw his worst nightmare. It even had the same color, dark and gloomy, the only difference his clouded mind could discern was that it smelled exactly like the pine he was laying against but even stronger. Curses. He wanted to run away, to disappear and never show up again. But he couldn't, Natsu wouldn't forgive him and he wouldn't even forgive himself.

The black form – he somehow felt attracted to it, was it death itself? He didn't know it smelled this good, if he knew that earlier, he would've let himself get taken away by that celestial – _yet so deadly_ – being.

Then the stranger came out of the darkness, face bathed in the moonlight, and _oh did Hinata felt disheartened by the lack of disappointment he felt_ – because the blue-eyed individual in front of him was none other than—"Kage… yama?"

It was even worse than death, he's done for.

From what he could see in the dark – _he couldn't wait for his heat to be over so he can be functional all over again_ – the black cat didn't look bothered by the scent Hinata diffused but as the smaller cat's wary eyes travelled down the enemy's body, he found out its stance was not the most comfortable looking. His tail quickly flicked from side to side, the short black fur on Kageyama's back has risen. Hinata had to hold himself back from letting out an amused purr, _Tobio's messy coat looked like a badly brushed rug_.

The black cat took a step forward, so in turn, Hinata took a wobbling step backward, crouching and letting his fur rise even more to appear bigger. A growl was bubbling in his throat, he vainly hoped the effect was working so the distance between them would grow larger. He didn't want to think about what'll happen if he let the other feline get closer to his overheated self.

To Hinata's surprise, a pretty long yowl came out from Kageyama, he was calling him, he almost looked desperate. _Oh hell no_. He wished he was mentally stronger but at the same time – at the same time he felt like the pain had lessen since Tobio found him. The orange tabby was taken aback after realizing that suddenly he didn't mind that much offering himself to the taller male.

So, he let go, there was only one way to get the pain out. He decided he'd offer himself to the dumb cat – that didn't mean he would change his mind about him, that was still Kageyama, the cat next door who'd come to him so Hinata would groom his fur or play fight. They had the same count of victories, they were always tied.

This time, he'd give Kageyama the advantage, but he'll get him back for that later for sure.

Sluggishly turning around, the brown-eyed feline dug his claws into the ground, moving his tail aside and raising his rear preparing himself to the familiar weight he'd supported every time they played. Of course, he certainly didn't let out a startled noise as a clumsy paw _dug_ itself into his haunch to finally rest next to his front paw. And he obviously didn't let a purr escape him as warm fur covered his whole back, nor did he scream as pointed fangs _scruffed him_. He also didn't struggle violently or tried to claw him due to the pain.

The clouds surrounding the moon faded away, bathing the forest in its divine light. _The night had just begun._


End file.
